


Death can be stupid sometimes

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Death, M/M, Silly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Sometimes Death can be stupid.Stupidly in love.Too bad no one would fall in love with Death, right?





	1. A meeting with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly story I had in mind for some time.  
> Word limit: 500 each chapter

Death does not like his “job”. He finds no joy in taking the lives of people and animals.

But that’s how life works. One lives. One dies. That’s it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

Death always tries to make sure it happens quickly. An almost too comforting hand on the heart or the head of the person and then they fall into a very deep sleep.

It pains Death when it doesn’t happen quickly. In fact, Death _hates_ it when people and animals need to suffer unnecessarily long before meeting him.

 

The majority of people who meet him don’t talk to him and it kind of hurts Death. But he understands.

Everything he touches, will rot and eventually die.

Death wished people wouldn’t be so afraid of him.

 

\--

 

Death wanders through the empty streets. Rain is pouring down on the roofs of the city. A stray dog is looking for shelter but there is none.

Death takes pity in the animal and floats to it. The dog growls when he notices Death.

 ‘Hush, don’t be afraid. I’m not here for you. It’s not your time yet’, Death soothes. The dog whimpers and carefully approaches Death. When the animal tries to be pet, Death has to retreat.

 ‘You can’t, buddy. If you touch me, you’ll die. Can’t let that happen’, Death warns.

Finally the rain stops falling. The dog runs off. Death keeps glaring at the animal until it’s gone.

 

A tingling sensation warns Death there is someone nearby who needs his “help”.

 

The feeling leads him through the hospital. He is getting closer but the tingling starts to decrease.

Eventually, he goes through a door and finds himself in a darkened room. A monitor is beeping. A young man is laying in the bed with his eyes closed. He looks pale and is bald.

 

Hesitatingly Death approaches the sleeping patient. He lets his cold hand hover over the man’s head.

Suddenly, the man’s eyes shut open. Blue eyes look into empty eye sockets. The man seems relaxed.

 ‘You’ve come for me, buddy?’

‘I made a mistake’, Death responds. ‘Can’t feel the energy anymore.’

 ‘Energy?’

‘That tells me someone’s about to die.’

‘Been ready for a long time, though’, the bald man sighs.

 ‘Apparently it isn’t your time yet.’

‘And here I thought I breathed my last!’

 ‘Are you not-?’

‘Afraid? No, not really. People can be scarier’, the patient replies. An awkward silence.

‘Something wrong?’, the man asks and Death almost gets startled.

 ‘No, no. I just never talked to someone for that long’, Death explains.

‘Oh. Anyway, you can call me Olli.’

 

The next day Olli gets told he can go home. Once outside he looks a bit hopeless.

Death stands next to him. ‘What’s the matter?’

 ‘Will you go with me or do you have work to do?’, Olli asks.

‘I can split myself up into multiple parts. I can literally be everywhere’, Death replies. ‘But why are you asking _me_?’

 ‘Otherwise, I’ll be very lonely’, Olli simply explains.


	2. Home is where the heart beats

Olli’s house is on the very end of a street Death hasn’t visited yet.

‘Everything seems to be like it was before I got hospitalized’, Olli declares in the living room.

 ‘It’s tidy’, Death remarks.

‘I like to keep a clear mind and house’, Olli comments on it. ‘

 ‘So, what are you going to do now?’, Death wants to know.

Olli mutters something to himself. Then he says: ‘Clean my house a little. Buy food and stuff. Try to get back on track, see if I can still return to my old job. Do you think you could help me out?’

 ‘I’ll try. But everything I touch, will decay’, Death warns.

 ‘So food will rot if you touch it?’, Olli assumes.

Death nods. ‘And if you touch me, you’ll die. I’m sorry. That’s just how it works.’ As if defeated, he lets his head hang.

 ‘It’s okay, Death. I still like your company’, Olli retorts. When Death faces the young man, he sees a smiling sun in him. He feels something inside him gets warmer.

 ‘Th- thanks’, Death stammers.

‘You’re welcome. May I ask you something?’

‘Sure.’

‘Is it okay for you if I call you something else than Death? I want to give you an actual name.’

‘Oh okay. What name did you have in mind then?’

‘Marko.’

‘I like that name. Why that name?’

‘I used to have a friend called Marko. He isn’t around anymore, though. Met him in the hospital. He… didn’t win the fight’, Olli stares silently at his feet.

‘I’m sorry to hear that. May I know his surname?’

‘His name was Saaresto’, Olli manages to say in between some sobs.

Death, who is now called Marko, wants to hug the bald man. He wants to comfort him.

 ‘Now I remember him! Yes, he was a brave man when we met.’

‘Really? D- did he say anything?’, Olli’s eyes suddenly light up.

 ‘Yes. He wasn’t afraid. Just like you, he was expecting me. He told me he wanted you to survive, to be strong. To recover, heal and live again. He wished you the best of luck in the future.’

 ‘Thanks for telling me.’

‘You really don’t mind calling me Marko?’, Death wants to know.

‘No, otherwise I would’ve given you another name’, Olli reassures.

 

‘Say, Marko, do you remember everybody?’

 ‘What do you mean ?Every living creature on earth I visited?’

‘Yeah. Like, you remember my friend but do you remember the others too?’

 ‘Yes. Every single one of them. I’m surprised my skull hasn’t cracked because of it. I can store the names and the memories in a drawer in my mind. I have like billions of drawers by now. Most memories are short, though. Nobody actually talks to me when they meet me.’

 ‘I’m sorry for you.’

‘It’s alright. I’m used to it. But you changed that!’

 ‘You’re welcome. When my time finally comes, I’ll give you a high-five. Or even better: a kiss of death!’ Olli has a playful smirk.


	3. Silly Death

They basically live together now.  
Marko helps where he can with the domestic chores. He makes sure he doesn’t touch the food or Olli for that matter.  
He actually longs to hug him but he know he can’t. It kind of hurts Marko.

Olli has found a new job. He’s mostly at his office. Sometimes Marko accompanies him. But when he does, they cannot talk to each other because other people can’t see Marko.

\--

Even though Olli’s hair is growing back, he mostly wears caps when he goes outside. Marko says he still looks handsome.  
‘I only know you from the time when you were completely bald. You looked and still look handsome.’  
‘Marko, are you flirting with me?’, Olli giggles with a cute blush displayed across his face.  
‘What? No? No! No, just stating the obvious’, Marko stammers back. Olli gives him a cheeky wink and throws his cap.  
Marko catches it and puts it on.  
‘You look pretty good in those colors. You should wear more colorful things. Maybe use my clothes?’  
‘It won’t fit.’  
‘But you’re bony enough’, Olli teases.

\--

‘Don’t want to ruin the mood but did you always live alone?’, Marko wants to know one day.  
‘Yes. I used to have friends, though. When I got sick, they just left me. I was a burden to them.’  
‘You call them friends?’, Marko snorts angered.  
‘Not anymore, no. But now I have you’, Olli looks up from his dinner. His eyes seem to sparkle.  
‘Oh’, is all Marko manages to say. He awkwardly stares at his skeletal hands.  
Eventually he speaks: ‘That’s really nice of you, Olli. To consider me as a friend and not a foe or anything like that. Seriously, I’ve never had a friend before!’

\--  
‘Olli?’  
‘Yes? Is something wrong?’  
‘No, well… maybe yes. Maybe something’s wrong with me’, Marko mutters.  
‘How come?’, Olli exclaims in disbelief.  
‘Do you think Death can fall in love with a human being?’, Marko finally finds the courage to ask.  
Yet, he stares at the ceiling, avoiding Olli’s eyes.  
‘I guess so. Falling in love is a normal thing’, Olli replies.  
‘Yes, a human thing. I’m not human, Olli’, Marko retorts.  
‘From my time with you, I consider you very human, Marko’, the young man counters. ‘Now comes my question.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘Can a human being fall in love with Death?’, Olli whispers carefully.  
Marko replies: ‘I think they can if only they get to know Death a little better.’  
Olli nods and giggles: ‘Yep. Then people would know Death is actually a friendly being who means no harm. To be honest, I myself think Death is a huge dork.’  
Marko peers into Olli’s eyes.  
‘You really think that?’  
‘Yes, I do, Marko and I’ve fallen in love with you. I know, I’m a silly human being', Olli huffs.  
‘You’re not silly at all! I’m the silly one here!’, Marko laughs.  
‘Guess we’re both silly then. Falling in love with someone we can’t touch’, Olli giggles.


	4. Touch

Marko lives with Olli for a long time now. Even though they’ve become a couple, they can’t touch each other. This has led to many silly and sometimes awkward situations where they seemed to play _Twister_ with each other.

 

\--

 

‘Can’t reach the cupboard?’, Marko grins.

‘Help me instead of teasing me!’, Olli snorts. When Marko reaches closer to his partner, the blond man takes a few steps back.

 ‘Whoa! You’re not going to lift me, are you?’

‘Of course not, silly! Wouldn’t dare to lay even but a finger on you!’, Marko exclaims as he takes out a chair to help Olli reach the darn cupboard.

 

\--

 

They are walking in the rain.

The road is wet. When Olli slips, Marko wants to grab him in a reflex. Just in time he understands that’s not possible.

Instead, he closes their umbrella and with the “hook” he manages to catch his partner.

 ‘Gotcha’, Marko grins.

 

Ever since that day, Marko uses a cane to indirectly give his partner a pat on the shoulder.

 

\--

 

Marko sees his partner age.

Olli’s hair has turned a light grey. Yet, Marko thinks it looks lovely. Also, the wonderful blue in Olli’s eyes has never dimmed.

 

‘Do you still love me, Marko?’, Olli wants to know one day.

‘How could I not?’, Marko answers with a smile. His smile quickly disappears when he looks at the wry face of his partner.

 ‘I mean, look at me! I’m getting older. Wrinkles everywhere!’, Olli mutters.

‘I’m still in love with you, Olli. Shouldn’t I ask you the same? Like, look at how pale I am! I don’t even have a skin!’, Marko exclaims.

He takes his wooden cane and carefully taps Olli’s cheek. ‘I may be stupid, yes. Stupidly in love with you, that is!’

 ‘That means a lot to me.  As for you, Marko, I still love you too!’

 

\--

 

For the first time Death is afraid of himself. He doesn’t want to take his lover’s life.

 

When Olli’s eyes open, they look at Marko. Marko gasps.

 ‘Hey, love’, he murmurs.

If Marko could cry, he would do it right there.

 ‘It’s time, right?’, Olli says softly.

Marko hardly dares to nod. ‘Yeah. Almost.’

It becomes very silent in the room. Marko doesn’t know what to say or do.

Olli looks so peaceful though. A sweet smile on his lips.

 ‘You do know I’m ready, right? For a long time. I actually didn’t expect I’d get this old’, Olli says.

 ‘I know. B- but still’, Marko sobs.

‘Remember the promise I made when we first met?’, Olli asks. Marko doesn’t remember.

 ‘I’d give you a high-five and more. Please, come closer.’

Marko leans in.

 A kiss on his cheekbone.

‘Please, Olli. D- don’t, Marko snivels.

 ‘It’s okay, I’m ready’, Olli whispers back. Suddenly, Marko finds himself in his lover’s embrace.

Olli is surprisingly strong for a guy his age.

Now Marko decides to _touch_ Olli back. Hands entwined. Heads rest against each other.

It’s their first and last touch.


End file.
